


Left 4 The Dead

by postal_ech



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Another Crossover No One Asked For, Crossover, Gen, one shot (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postal_ech/pseuds/postal_ech
Summary: When Bill, Zoey, Francis and Louis search for supplies in a seemingly abandoned neighborhood just outside of Atlanta, they come across some unexpected company...and take on a bit more than what they've bargained for.





	Left 4 The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's your boy Postal again back at it with another one shot, just in time for the end if Halloween!  
> While I was doing research for the one dedicated crossover I've been working on (The Right Girl in the Wrong Place), I decided to take a listen to the banter between the survivors of both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. As I dug through files and listen to all that wonderful stuff while I was writing up the next chapter, this idea kinda started to play out in my head and I thought 'Eh, fuck it, might as well do it', so here you all are.  
> Now granted, I haven't done a metric hell-of-a-ton of research on the survivors personalities like I have with Half-Life 2, just enogh to nail down the basics of their personality and their backstories (including the Sacrifice Comic), so there MIGHT be a few errors, but I tried my best to make them as authentic and as close to the origin characters as I could, and hell I may as well try to fix it up should any issue ever crop up. At any rate, hope you all enjoy this third bloody crossover no one asked for!
> 
> (Oh and also, like I said with the, uh, last one shot I made, I might expand on this a bit should it ever get the appeal. Who knows.)

_Left 4 The Dead_

 

    “I hate treehouses. And small neighborhoods.” Francis grumbles as he, Bill, Louis, and Zoey explore the backyard of a seemingly abandoned home.

    “Quit being an ass, Francis.” Bill says as he reloads his M4, looking around for a moment. He looks towards the wooden fence that surrounded the entirety of the backyard, listening closely as the infected stumbled on towards the distant sound of gunfire. Zoey, on the other hand, would look up at the Treehouse that sat next to the house.

    “I hope no kid has to go through this kind of hell.”

    “I'm sure they got on out of here just fine.” Louis responds, sitting himself down near the tea set that sat nearest to the tree. “Hey, who knows! They might have made it to that safe zone not too far from here.”

    “Well, this IS the South.” Francis remarks. “So ask yourself: Who makes it out of the South in the Zombie Apocalypse?”

    “Us?” Zoey adds.

    “We came INTO the South, Zoey. And it wasn’t even my choice! I hate the South!”

    “Yeah, actually, why are we heading into Atlanta, Bill?” Zoey asks, looking over to Bill for an answer.

    “We’re not going into the City, kid. We’re going around it.” He proceeds to stand himself up, lights a cigarette, and readies his M4 towards the glass door leading into the house.

    “Alright, folks, let’s search for supplies in here. It’s gonna be a long ways to Savannah.”

 

The four survivors quietly enter the living room, where upon they would see just how much damage the infection had brought upon the whole neighborhood.

    “Jesus, these people need a lot more help than us…” Zoey mutters.

    “Doesn’t matter now. Grab what you can and get ready to move.” Bill would proceed to climb past the barricade that blocked the stairs leading to the second level, while Zoey and Louis searched the kitchen. Francis, meanwhile, would chill out on the couch, looking around at the kids drawings and pictures that decorated the walls.

    “Huh, nice place.” He says aloud. “Were it not for the apocalypse, I wouldn’t mind having a beer with whoever lived here.”

    “Someone having a beer with you?” Zoey asks. “I’d be surprised if anyone would want a beer with you.”

    “Hey, I mean, I wouldn’t mind having a beer with Francis...or anyone, at this point.” Louis responds in turn, sighing a bit in the process.

    “Tell ya what, Louis, when this is all over, and we get outta this shithole, I MIGHT just share a beer with you. Probably.”

    “Really? Well thanks, Francis. I’ll hold you up on that!”

As they continued to scour the house for food and other supplies, Francis would notice the message light blinking on a nearby landline. Seeing as how he was getting bored of sitting on the couch, staring at a TV with no signal, he decided to get himself up and plays the messages. The first message begins with a woman named Diana talking about how her husband, Ed, was attacked by a crazy person. He was brought to a hospital soon afterwards and the two had to stay in Savannah for an extra day, mentioning to the supposed babysitter that originally inhabited the house that they appreciated her watching over their daughter, Clementine.

By the second message, Zoey and Louis would stop what they were doing and listen closely. By the third message all would be quiet as they hear the woman, Diana, cry out to Clementine to call 9-1-1. Bill would manage to catch the last of that message until it finally ends as he climbs himself back down onto the ground floor.

    “What the hell…” Zoey sits back for a moment in pure shock.

    “Poor kid…” Louis mutters just moments later.

    “See! I told you no one makes it out of the South!” Francis exclaims. “Just our god damn luck!”

    “Quiet, Francis.” Bill would strap his M4 to his back, sighing a bit. Then they hear something come from Louis.

    _“Daddy?”_

    “...Louis, did I just hear you call Bill ‘Daddy’?”

    “No, Francis it...hold on…” Louis pulls out a small walkie-talkie, studying it for a moment.

    “I found this in that kitchen drawer over there...maybe...someone was using it?” Louis mutters. He then brings the receiver up to face level, pushing the receiver button in order to speak.

    “...Hello?”

    _“You all need to be quiet.”_ The little voice peeped through the speaker. Louis looks at the other survivors for a moment, before he presses the button down on the Walkie-Talkie again.

    “...Who is this?”

    _“I’m Clementine. This is my home.”_

    “Well it’s very nice to meet you, Clementine! I’m Louis, and behind me is Zoey, Francis, and Bill.” Suddenly, Francis would rip the walkie-talkie out of Louis’ hand.

    “Give me that, Louis.” Francis says, clearing his throat and cracking his neck soon afterwards.

    “Hello, Clementine! We are...The Cops! Do not be alarmed! We come in peace!”

    _“...You don’t look like policemen…”_ Clementine would say, a childlike sense of skepticism seeping from her response.

“Uh...that’s because we’re... _Undercover Cops_ , yeah!”

 _“Undercover Policemen don’t tell people they’re Undercover Policemen…”_ Soon enough, Bill would take the Walkie-Talkie out of Francis’ hand, activating it soon afterwards.

“Are ya safe, kid? Where are ya?”

_“I’m in my treehouse...they haven’t found me in here...and they can’t really get me up here, either.”_

The four survivors notice the door to the treehouse opening a tad bit, revealing a small, slightly-petite-looking girl with curly chestnut hair. She wore a clean white dress and a hat, with a large ‘D’ imprinted in the middle of it. She waves at the four survivors in response; Zoey and Louis wave in return, as Bill only remained motionless, and Francis only gives her a nod.

    “Smart kid. Wouldn’t have thought to settle down in a treehouse.” Francis says in a slightly-sarcastic-yet-mostly-impressed tone.

Before Bill could even ask her to come down, the four hear her scream and watch as she climbs back into her treehouse. Suddenly, they all turn around to see a Witch, slowly making her way towards them.

    “...Oh...shit…” Louis whispers.

    “Don’t make a goddamn sound.” Bill mutters to the others. “Move slowly, away and around the Witch.”

The four stay motionless as the Witch slowly walked towards the glass sliding door, stopping just inches away from the glass pane before it turned around to walk into the living room. Slowly, one-by-one, each survivor would climb over the counter nearest to the sliding door. Bill would be the first to reach it, and as he slowly opens it, it lets off a small _screech_ as metal rubbed on metal. Everyone freezes in place as the Witch stood upright for a moment. Before long, it returns to its routine of crying in the living room, finally resting itself on the floor nearest to the couch in order to coax any clueless survivor towards it. Once Bill made sure everyone made it out safely, he quickly and quietly shuts the glass door, letting out a small sigh of relief.

    “So...you wanna tell us how the hell a Witch managed to sneak up on us, Bill?” Francis asked in his usual, slightly negative tone.

    “No idea.” Bill responds curtly. “I checked everywhere on the upper floor: Beds, closets, anything that could’ve been a good hiding spot for anything...didn’t find jack shit.”

    “Well, look at where ‘not finding jack shit’ got us, old man. You sure you didn’t miss anything during your Vietnam days as well?”

    “Shut up, Francis.” Bill finally shouts, before they all focus their attention on the little girl in the treehouse. She proceeds to throw down a rope ladder from the doorway, and climbs down to their level.

    “...Hi…” She says nervously.

    “Why hello there.” Zoey responds in a cheerful manner. “You must be Clementine.”

    “...Yes…” Clementine responds, looking down at the ground shyly. Bill would step forward to ask a question, when Francis beats him to it.

    “So, little lady, you mind telling us how a Witch got into your house?”

    “...Um...Sandra went in there two nights ago to get some more food, but then I heard her scream. I think one of those things got her...I think...I heard her crying later, but...well...I was too scared to leave my treehouse to check it out.”

    “Yep, you’re smart alright.” Francis states. “By the way, Sandra was your…-”

    “Babysitter.” Bill finishes. He then turns to Clementine, kneeling down to her level.

    “You’ve been all by yourself in this shit, kid?”

    “Yeah...I want my parents to come home…” Bill and the others avert their eyes for a moment, aware that she has no idea what happened to her parents.

    “...I think that might not be for a long while…”

    “Oh…” Clementine looked down at the ground for a moment, giving off the impression that she was scared, sad, alone, all of which wins over Zoey in a matter of seconds. She then steps in front of the others.

    “...Listen, we're all heading to Savannah ourselves. We can take care of you until then.”

Before Bill could even tell Zoey what he thought about this, let alone his reaction to her statement, Clementine would look up at the others with a hopeful attitude.

    “...Okay...but...what do we do now?”

    “Well, we've been gathering supplies for the trek towards Savannah...I think it's safe to say that staying here wouldn't be the best option. Especially since it's getting dark.”

    “Yeah...it's more dangerous at night.” States Clementine. As she begins to chat with Louis, Bill would pull Zoey away from the rest of the group, looking disgruntled as ever.

    “What in the hell were you thinking, Zoey? Are you trying to get us killed?”

    “Bill we are not going to just leave some girl all on her own here!” Zoey quietly yells, hoping to not attract Clementine's attention as she was distracted by Louis and Francis.

    “What if she's not a carrier, hmm?” Bill asks inquisitive. “And if she is, what if she can't keep up? For Christ’s sake she probably doesn't even know how to shoot a gun…”

    “Bill, I know how it is with your ‘We look after our own’ bullshit, but I swear to god, I am not going to leave some little girl to starve to death. She's one of us now, whether she's a carrier or not…”

    “Kid…”

    “No, Bill. We're doing this, whether you want to or not.” Zoey states defiantly. “We're killing off humanity as is with this plan of yours, so the least I - the least We - can do is get this girl to safety.”

After a long, tense pause, Bill finally gives in.

    “Fine. But you have to understand here that she will not survive a second out there if she doesn't know what she's doing, Carrier or not. You're gonna have to train her how to do things like fire a gun, or build a fire, stuff you may not wanna do, but it's stuff she'll need to know. And for God’s sake, Zoey, make sure you know what you're doing.”

    “I got it…” Zoey remarks.

    “...You sure about this, kid? Because the moment she realizes her parents are dead…”

    “We’ll get to that bridge when we cross it, Bill. For now...let's get the hell out of here.”

Bill nods, and he motions the others to follow.

    “Alright, people, let's bug out! It's gonna be a long walk to Savannah!”

    “I hate walking.” Francis would remark.

    “Aww, tell ya what, Francis, you can sit on back in that couch _right_ next to the Witch while I find ya a car to drive, how does that sound?” Bill asks in a sarcastic tone.

    “Beats the hell outta walking. Or flying.” Says Francis.

    “Well...wait a minute, there is a railroad leading to Savannah near Macon.” Louis would say from behind Francis. “We could cut through there and make our way down the railway and hit Savannah right then and there, without dealing with all these damn Zombies!”

    “Good idea. Alright, let's find us a car and get the hell outta here.”

    “Right behind you.” Zoey responds, holding a hand out towards Clementine. “Come along now, Clementine.”

Clementine would hesitate for a moment, looking back at her treehouse in a nervous matter. Noticing this, Zoey walks over and kneels down next to the little girl.

    “Hey...what’s up?”

    “...Should I stay?”

    “...What?” Zoey asks, primarily out of sheer confusion.

    “I don't want to sleep in the treehouse again, but...I don't know if I should leave. What if my parents come home?”

Zoey purses her lips for a moment. She honestly wanted to tell Clementine the truth, but doing so could potentially cause some serious issues. For a moment, she looks back to see Bill looking at the two from the gate, smoking a cigarette as he did so. Taking into consideration his advice prior, Zoey would move just a little bit closer to the girl.

    “Listen, it's too dangerous to stay here any longer. If we all stayed, chances are these Zombies would find us before anyone else did. This is the right choice, alright?”

    “Okay…” Clementine would respond in an unsure, nervous manner. Zoey then proceeds to place a hand on her shoulder.

    “Hey, don't worry. _We don't leave our own behind, alright? You won't be alone in this, I can promise you that much._ ” As Zoey stands up, she proceeds to hold out her hand just as Francis and Louis find a working car. Reassured by both Zoey’s promise, and her gesture, Clementine takes a hold of her hand, and the two would meet up with the others.

  
_And so our five survivors proceed to take a small car towards Macon, in the hopes of cutting through the abandoned town in search of a safer route to Savannah..._


End file.
